Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung drabbles and oneshots collections
by invincibleorangeXD
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and oneshots from BOF that highlighted on woo bin and jae kyung. maybe include other characters soon and please feel free to leave prompts :) and oh please review yeah. NEW CHAPTER ft Yi jung and Woo bin #12 : merlin.
1. when he misses her

HI! im back:) how are you guys? i adore woobin and jae kyung so taadaa! hee. for this story, in my mind, after jae kyung broke off the wedding, her relationship with woobin become more than business partner. they fell in love but she still need to go to the states. this is how woo bin cope when he misses her:) i hope you enjoy this. more to come so, please dont forget to leave reviews alright. and oh. feel free to request any plot lines. i'd be happy to try to do it. take care and enjoy^_^

ps/ disclaimer : i do not own boys over flowers and if i do. i would give woo bin more plot and scenes :P

* * *

When he missed her. 

He tossed and turned on his 20thousand dollar bed. The sheet felt cold and too big for him. He missed her presence next to him. He missed her, draping an arm sleepily across his back, he missed brushing her hair as she sleeps soundly. He missed how she talks in her sleep when she's stressed out.

He groaned at the memory and turned to his sides. His eyes went to the digital clock on his bedside table. 3AM it flashed. He sighed. In New York its probably 1pm. Lunch hour, but she would be skipping it. Again. Groaning for the tenth time that night song woo bin sat up straight on his bed, dragging his legs to his built in closet. Without switching on the light, his hands expertly move to a drawer and pull out a light blue cotton night tee. He also managed to grab a bottle of perfume, labeled 'Rock Princess' by Vera Wang.

Draping the shirt around his neck and place the perfume on the bed, he then made his way to the kitchen. Moving swiftly, he made himself a cup of chamomile tea. A trick she taught him five months ago before she moved to the states.

Sighing to himself, he went back to his room. Placing the cup on the bedside table, he reached for the perfume and sprayed all over the bed. Familiar scent filled the air and his chest enlighten. Taking a good whiff, woo bin threw himself on the king sized bed. He rolled on his side and hugged the night tee tightly to his chest, and took a deep breath and pretended that she was next to him, singing him to sleep.

The tea was left cold as Song Woo Bin fell asleep, thinking of his monkey. His Ha Jae Kyung.


	2. When he wanted a cat

Disclaimer : I do not own Boys Over Flowers.

When he wanted kittens.

"no Woo Bin, we can't take him" she said firmly.

"whaat? Aw, come on, jae." Woo bin said, "why not?" he questioned.

Jae kyung sigh and sat on the couch. "because you and I cant take care of him." She said softly. "We're hardly ever be in this house. Who's gonna feed that thing when we went outstations, binnie?"

He went beside her and place a hand on her knees "we can always send him to the cat hotel, jae" he said "we make billions, babe. Cant we spend few thousand won to a cat?" he asked, under his eyelashes.

Jae looked at him straight into his eyes, not saying anything.

"please" he pleaded, making pouting face and blinking his eyes rapidly. She stared at him for 9seconds and tried to stay strong. But its hard not to give in when the infamous gangster made his limited edition but deadly move like that. Before she know it, she was laughing.

She saw him grinning before he launched himself to her, "I knew you were gonna give in." he said as he pinned her down. "You. Me. We. Are. Gonna. Raise. A. cat." He said, in between kisses.

Jae Kyung isn't gonna argue. She's a bit preoccupied.

* * *

A/N : Hee, the moment when jae kyung live with woo bin. I always imagine woo bin as a cat person. I don't know. Maybe cause of his hair. hahaXD but please, tell me what you think, leave me a review :) and leave a prompt perhaps? *wink wink* hee :) thank you for reading!


	3. Planner

disclaimer : i do not own Boys Over Flowers.

* * *

Song woo bin is certainly a planner.

He doesn't go round banging into other's people houses or firing bullets to his enemies without a plan. He doesn't walk into a club without picturing which type of girls he wanted to bring home that night. And song woo bin certainly did not plan on falling in love with the loud weird monkey/heiress named, Ha Jae Kyung.

They were dating causally for a few months now and in two weeks; she's going to fly back to the States where her office awaits. Woo bin is fine with that. ? Well, their relationship is just casual, you know. They don't need to be in a real complicated relationship. Besides, he's a don juan and she's a.. well, she's ha jae kyung. They both are fine with their sex life. Besides, they are both adults and they can handle relationship maturely.. right

But that day.. On that sunny day, in their favorite cafe, while watching Jae kyung sitting across the table with a smile on her face, her eyes twinkling in the sun and the way she tilted her head when she laughed at his jokes and the way her hands moved when she excitedly tells him a story, tugged his heart strings and made the don juan say one sentence he never thought he'd say unless he's in bed.

"I love you."

He didnt planned it. he didnt prepare a speech just to impress her, he didnt even plan a proper place to say it. they are in a cafe for god sake. talk about unromantic!

But at that time, woo bin doesnt care about how unromantic he is. He just know that he loves her and he wanted her to know that.

Jae kyung pause mid-sentence and stared at him with her glittering brown eyes. She studied him carefully, half waiting for him to crack a smile and start laughing telling her that he's joking but also half hoping that he meant what he said and when he did not budge after 25.45 seconds.

She too said the words that she had long forgotten "I love you too"

* * *

AN: thank youu, to guest and Yhangbelle for leaving me their reviews and to soshifan for followed and favorited this story. alsoo, thank you to all of you who spendt your time by reading my drabbles. i am so scared if no one actually responded but ohh, you guys totally made my day!

i was thinking to add a woo bin and jandi in here. do you want to? or should i just stick to jae kyung and woo bin? tell me what you think! :)


	4. Paperworks

Disclaimer : I do not own boys over flowers and its characters.

* * *

Paperworks.

It was uncomfortable but she was too lazy to get up.

So Ha Jae Kyung just folded her arms on the table and sat her head down, falling asleep almost instantly. But its seemed to her just five seconds later, she felt something slide out under her folded arms, and someone tried to lift her up. She tried to protest but all that came out was a whimper.

"babe, it's 2AM and you fell asleep on desk again." Woo Bin whispered close to her ears and planted a small kiss on her cheek. "i'm taking you to bed" he said, hands already placed under her legs and shoulder, ready to scoop her up.

But jae kyung opened her eyes and wriggled free from woo bin "I did?" she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

Woo Bin smiled softly and put away all the papers that was scattered across the table. "yeap." He said and pulled a chair next to her. "c'mon, you've been here working on those paperworks for hours. Its time for you to sleep"

Jae Kyung sat up straight and took back the papers from Woo Bin. . "you go first, I just-" she paused mid-sentence and yawned "I just need to finish up these contracts and stuff"

Woo Bin shook his head lightly and like a snake, Woo Bin slipped a secure arm around her waist and pulled her close gently "you're tired. You can continue going through these piles of crap tomorrow morning."

Jae Kyung curled into him, nuzzling Woo Bin's neck sleepily with the tip of her nose and breathing in his scent. "But my paperworks.." she whined

"can wait" Woo Bin finishes up her sentence. He pulled her closer until she was basically on his lap. "urgh, you are so light now days cause you keep skipping your lunches and dinners for your so never ending paperworks" He stated but Jae Kyung was already shutting her eye lids to argue. She just put her hands around his neck and nuzzled in deeper into Woo Bin's chest.

Woo bin chuckled at his girlfriend as he carried her to their bedroom and tucked her in gently before sliding out of the room towards his own study room to finish up _his_ paperworks.

* * *

AN: haha, bad binnie. Forced jae to go to sleep when he, himself stayed up. Grr. Haha. But heyy, he did work two jobs. I've always wonder how Woo bin manage his contracting business as well as his underground mafia jobs. Hmm~~

Anywayyy~ oh my bigbang, THANK YOUUU! Thank you to, lecheflan, Rocks75 and for dropping your reviews! I am sooo thrilled ! thank you thank you and thank you! :') I never had 5reviews before. And it is safe to say that the feeling was AWESOMEE! THANK YOUUUU! Hehe, I get too excited sometimes. Sorry. Ohh, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Im off to write more now.

Ps: sorry bout all the misspelled words for my previous chapter. My bad, mianhaeyo.


	5. Sick

Disclaimer : I do not own boys over flowers and its characters.

* * *

Sick.

"urgh, I don't feel good, Woo Bin" Jae kyung mumbled, burying her head in her hands.

Woo Bin looked away from the dancing bride and groom on the dance floor and turned to the lady next to him. "What?"

Jae kyung sneezed and woo bin blinked twice. "Off all days, monkey. Why must you be sick on the day of yi jung's wedding?!" he complained, cringing at her.

Jae Kyung sniffled hard, rubbing his already brilliantly pink nose. "YAH, do you think I want to be sick!?" she said, trying to shout but her voice come out raspy and she turned sideways to sneeze some more.

It's Yi Jung's and Ga Eul's reception dinner. Almost everyone in Korea is invited. Including the Monkey, Ha Jae Kyung.

Woo Bin looked at her with disgust for a second before started to feel a bit sympathized. He stood up from the VIP table and went to the buffet table, grabbing a class of warm water. He came back, only to find Jae Kyung placing her head on the table with her arms folded underneath.

"yah, monkey." He said, poking her shoulder. Jae sat up and he handed her the water "drink this."

She took the glass without a word and drank up but then she half choked it "damn, it hurts!" she exclaimed, hands on her throat.

Woo bin didn't say anything; he just sat next to her and patted her back softly. Groaning, Jae Kyung dropped her head back on the table and whined "this suck. I can't believe I'm sick on Ga Eul's wedding"

"No kidding, monkey." He said, "I am supposed to be dancing and flirting with all the ladies right now. Not being here stuck with you."

Jae Kyung turned her head and looked at the groom's best man "I didn't asked you to stay." She said simply.

Woo Bin looked into her brown eyes for three second before looked away. "I know."

Jae Kyung stared at the guy, trying to understand him. Then it clicked to her that his best friend is married. Yi jung has always been his clubbing buddy. Now Yi Jung is married, who can he drag for a late night flirts and drinks? Jae kyung sighed softly and sneeze again.

"URGH!" Jae kyung said in frustration, thumping her head on the table. "Why am I sick? God, I hate being sick" she paused, groaned again and resume thumping her head.

Woo bin looked at her like she's a freak but he laughed quietly to himself. It's Jae Kyung. Of course she's weird. Smiling softly, he tugged Jae Kyung softly by her arms "yah, you're gonna give yourself a concussion" he said and pulled her upright. Using the back of his hand, he touched lightly on her forehead. "Damn, you're hot" he said, before realizing that that sentence have double meaning. "It's not what I meant. Uhh, I meant –"he tried to fix his mistake but Jae Kyung doesn't seem like she heard a word he said.

Groaning in pain, Jae Kyung just slumped forward, pressing her burning red cheek against Woo bin's chest. Startled, Woo bin started to push her back, but Jae Kyung snuggled into him, rubbing her hot cheek against the front of his suit. Woo bin sighed and pulled her chair closer to his so that they both would be more comfortable. "fine fine. you can sleep on me" he said, patting her hair lightly. 'its not like i'm going anywhere, anyway' he said to himself under his breath.

* * *

AN: aww, poor binnie:'( sad and lonely at his bestfriend's wedding! huu~ heyy y'all! ^^ this is when the first time woo bin and jae kyung meet up after jae kyung left. Its like, four years after the final episode and all. At this time, they both weren't in love yet hence, the attitude of both characters. what do you think?

And to answer question :actually, it depends on the story. in certain story, for example, in this one, jae kyung and woo bin weren't in love yet :) so no one knows. hee ~


	6. shopping

disclaimer : i do not own boys over flowers or its characters.

* * *

Shopping.

Jo Aei Young, loves going into groceries store and pick up tons of food for her household.

And Song Woo Bin and So Yi Jung just loves following her. Even as a child, Yi Jung have always been most attached to Woo Bin's family. He would come over to play, join the Song family for their weekly dinners and atleast once a week, So Yi Jung would have a sleepover party with woo bin.

And joining Aei Young for her monthly food shopping is a must. She remembered those 8 year old boys walking by both of her sides like loyal bodyguards. Woo bin always on her right while Yi Jung always on her left. Three of them would hold hands when they walked from the car across the parking lot when they arrived.

"omma!" woo bin called out once he jumped out from the back seat. "don't forget to hold hands!" he said.

Aei Young shuts her door and laughed lightly. "deh deh. I won't forget." She said, smiling.

"Yi Jung-ah, come on" woo bin said, calling the little boy as they started to walk towards the store. "you hold that side of omma and I'll hold this side of omma okay" he said, gesturing Aei Young left and right hand.

Yi jung catches up and nod vigorously "dehh" he said quietly and reaches of for Aei Young's slender fingers.

Aei Young smiled proudly as they earned stares from the people inside the store. _'these are my boys and I love them'_ she thought.

Aei Young also loves how while she was busy choosing foods, she doesn't have to pay attention and snap at all those wild eyed men who kept staring at her as if she was some sort of food as well. Her boys, woo bin and yi jung would gladly do it for her before she got the chance to say anything.

"YAH AHJUSSI!" Yi jung would suddenly shouted, turning all heads toward him and at the person he's shouting to "don't you have your own wife!?"

"yeah, cant you see this woman already have two kids!?" woo bin chimed "STOP STARING AT HER!"

Sometimes, Aei Young would scold those boys if they were too outspoken but most of the time she would shrug it off and drag her boys away from the aisle once she's done choosing. '_oh let them speak out. Sooner or later they would be shouting at men who are staring at their girlfriends_' she thought.

But Aei Young's favorite moment would be when they were at the counter. The boys would fight with each other while trying to help her put the things on the item belts.

"YI JUNG-AHH!" woo bin said "its unfair! Why are you taller than me!?" he would scream when yi jung get to put more things on the belt.

"yah pabo, we have the same height" Yi Jung would calmly reply "besides, who asked you to stare at those chocolates when you have already pick thousands today" he said, pointing at some of the 'kiddie foods.'

"kids, calm down or I will leave you with this noona here." Aei Young said firmly and those boys would fell silent instantly and place their neck on the counter sides, watching the items get scanned and went into the plastic bags.

The noona with brown hair smiled at Aei Young "are they your boys?" she asked, politely as her hands move swiftly, scanning the items.

Aei Young lights up instantly and nod. "yup. My beloved boys." She said, as she started to dig inside her bag to fished out her wallet.

"yeah, I can tell. they looked like brothers." She said, smiling. "the younger one even has your smile."

Aei Young looked up from her bag and tilted her head slightly to the left "younger?"

"oh, that one" she said, pointing at Yi jung. "and the older one pretty much have your eyes" she said again, pointing at woo bin.

"oh." Aei Young blinked twice and smiled "thanks."

The casher flashed Aei Young her smile and press some buttons to total up everything. When Aei Young done paying, the casher gave the boys some sweets.

"kamsahamina, noona" they said simultaneously, and the casher squealed "omo, you boys are so cute and well behaved!" she said, patting woo bin's and Yi jung's head.

The boys smiled politely but quickly pulled Aei Young away.

"omma, the lady scares me" Woo bin said once they are away from the cash lane.

"deh, aunty." Yi jung agrees and showed Aei Young the sweets "are these safe to eat, aunty?" he asked and Aei Young laughed. "of course its safe, sweetheart. You can eat it now if you want."

Yi jung pouted and asked again "are you really really really sure, aunty?"

"yes, i am sure yi jung-ah." She said as they stopped by at a stall to buy some cold water.

Woo bin come up to him and tapped his shoulder "aren't you eating those, yi jung?" he asked.

"I want to but I think it might be poisoned." Yi jung whispered.

"im sure its not but if you don't believe it, here. Let me lick it first and if I die, you don't eat it okay." Woo bin suggested and Yi jung was about to hand him over the sweets but Aei Young appeared "don't believe him, yi jung. Woo bin just wants to eat more sweets"

Woo bin smiled sheepishly and Yi jung eyes went wide. Smack!

"OMMAAA! Yi Jung just hit me!"

Aei Young smiled fondly but ignored him "woo bin, be quiet. Do you want to stay here?" she asked and woobin quickly shook his head "anio, omma."

"aunty, are we heading home?" yi jung asked, tugging the hem of her shirt.

"yes, we are going home darling."

"can I please hold the bags?" he asked, eyes all wide and cute.

"I WANT TO HOLD THEM TOO!" woo bin chirped in and Aei Young smiled. "yes yes. You can. Here." She said, handing the boys one bags containing their chocolates and sweets. "you can hold your goods and I will hold mine, okay?"

She said and the boys nodded their head, happy that they were trusted by an adult.

On the ride home, the boys were quiet, tired after screaming and shouting at each other. But on that day, just before they doze off to a quick nap, Aei Young saw from the rearview mirror, Yi jung extended his right arm toward woo bin.

"here, you can have my sweets" he said quietly "im sorry I hit your head."

"ohh." Woo bin said, staring at the sweets "its okay. I don't want your sweets.i already had mine" he replied, smiling a lil bit. "and you can hit me anytime I did something bad okay." He said.

"really?" yi jung asked. "anytime you did something bad?"

Just before shutting his eyes woo bin nod firmly. "yes. Anytime I do something bad"

"okay" yi jung said, simply and fell asleep.

Enjoying the silence, Jo Aei Young drove home smiling and humming her favorite tune lightly to herself thinking how lucky she was, to have two boys by her side and how she love the friendship between her son and yi jung.

* * *

AN: omo! aren't they cute?! ohh, i love these boys! lil woo bin and lil yi jung! :D in my head, i always think that yi jung and woo bin is closer to each other compared with the rest of the f4. i mean, they are close, but yi jung and woo bin is closer. i also love to think that woo bin have a loving and sweet family since yi jung's family is a bit off and how they love having yi jung around as their own ! woo bin's mom is named JO AEI YOUNG and his dad is MR SONG DAE HYUN. trust me, woo bin's family + yi jung is gonna pop out more. hee~ i hope you guys dont mind it though.  
im sorry i didnt post anything yesterday. i was having a bad headache the whole day so yeah, i pretty much stuck on bed crying in pain~ huu. sorry but today i wrote you a looong one. heheh.. tell me tell me tell me what you think alrightt! ^_^

oh, you can drop me prompts too okay.. i will try to write it out.

also thanks to roseflow and sandy for leaving me a review! thank you sooo muchh~ *hugs* and to sandy : you want baby jae kyung or woo bin?! haha, okay okay. i'll try to make it. its halfway done but its 1am here where i live at so i'll try to finish it up by tomorrow kay. heehe, thank you for requesting ! ^_^

and to all of you , take care, you guys!

ps: sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.


	7. Sleep in

Disclaimer : I do not own boys over flowers and its characters.

For sandy, who requested little jae kyung or little woo bin.

Sleep in.

It felt like he just went to bed 5minutes ago when he suddenly feel someone nudging his ribs. "binnie, wake up."

Woo bin squinted one eyes open and find his wife half sleeping beside him "hmm?"

"Can you please make breakfast today?" she mumbled, eyes still closed. "I'm so tired I can't move."

Woo bin inhale deeply and pulled Jae Kyung in closer for a cuddle "aw, jagiya. I'm tired too. I got home at 3 am yesterday. Let's just sleep in today kayy." He whispered into her ear softly.

"Liar." She said, mocking a pissed off voice "I got home at 2.30 and saw you sleeping already." she smirked "besides, who's gonna feed our son?" she said simply, inhaling woo bin's scent.

Woo Bin grinned. He nearly forgot about the little Song Myung Soo "he's 5 years old. I think he'd rather stay in front of the TV and watch cartoon all day."

Chuckling, Jae Kyung smack his arms lightly. "pabo yah, I can't believe you forget about your son again" She said before pulled away from woo bin and stretch like a cat. "I guess I'll have to make breakfast than."

"Jagiya, anii." Woo bin pleaded and pulled Jae kyung hand making her fall back to the bed, on top of him. Finally opening his eyes to see his wife blushing, woo bin smirked. "let's sleep in." he whispered darkly in a voice that he knew could make his wife melt.

Jae kyung was about to say something but their bedroom door burst open, and a toddler not taller than Jae kyung's hips stood in his pajamas and a thumb in his mouth. His short hair was messy and on his left hand, he held a blue blanket. "omma, appa..can I wake up late, today?" he mumbled, eyes only partial opened. "I didn't sleep when noona told me to. I'm sorry but I am so sleepy." He said again while rubbing his eyes.

Jae kyung and Woo bin exchanged glances and smiled at each other. Woo bin stood up and went to the toddler and picked him up. "You know what, scooter?" he said softly to his mini-me. "Today, all of us are waking up late and when we wake up, we are gonna order pizza and stay in front of the TV watching movies together in our jammies." He suggested after a quick look to his wife who smiled and nodded.

Little song Myung Soo smiled and nodded but obviously he was still sleepy. He simply bury his face on the crook of woo bin's neck and fell asleep instantly.

"He's already asleep. Wonder what time he slept at last night" Jae kyung said softy to her husband.

"its Friday. Probably up playing power rangers again." He said. "Can we let him sleep here?" he asked Jae kyung, gesturing at their room. Woo bin love when the three of them sleeping together in one bed. It made him feel so full and complete. Apparently, his wife shares the same feeling. "You know I cant say no." she said simply while leaned in to give Woo bin a quick peck on the mouth. Smiling affectionately, Woo bin placed the little guy in the middle of the king sized bed, in between Jae kyung and himself.

Extending his arms, woo bin manage to hug both his wife and his son and they fell asleep, feeling happy and content with his life.

* * *

AN : ohhh little woo bin! Hahah. How was it how was it ?! hee, please tell me what you think. I don't really like the ending but… I couldn't come up with a better idea TT_TT and yes, the name Myung Soo, is actually taken from Kim Myung Soo, the kpop singer. Hehe. I hope you guys like this one^_^

Tell me what you think and prompt! Leave me prompts~ wee~

Where I'm from, ITS SATURDAY! :D so HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND GUYS! ^_^


	8. Finals

Disclaimer : I do not own boys over flowers. If I do I would give more bromance between the F3 and woo bin.

* * *

Finals.

Ji ho walked the halls of shinwha academy with a smile.

His final exam is officially over. No more late night studying and he could spend his time playing the music now. Smiling, he walked over to the library to hand in the books that he borrowed for the exam week, noticing some students still busy making last minute study.

"hi, I would like to hand these back please." He said politely to the middle aged lady behind the library counter who knew him very well.

"is your exam over, ji ho?" she asked with a smile.

"yes. I had my last paper 10minutes ago." He smiled, before excuse himself as fished out his phone to answer an incoming call outside the library.

He grinned when he saw Yi jung's number and picked it up "done with your maths?" he asked, not bothering with a hello.

Even over the phone, Ji ho could hear Yi jung smiled as he spoke. "Yeah, Jun pyo and I totally aced it." He said with a chuckle. "Wanna go out and celebrate?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll meet up at the lounge yeah?"

"Cool, but hey Ji ho." He paused. "Have you seen or heard anything from Woo bin? I can't reach him."

"Woo bin?" the soft spoken boy asked. "I thought he's with you two?"

"He was, but we didn't see him after the test."

"I'll call him." Ji ho decided and Yi jung agreed. They hang up and Ji ho stopped to think. Woo bin, Jun pyo, and Yi jung are suppose to be in the same class. Except for Ji ho who took extra three subjects have to take the test at different times. It's unusual for Woo bin to miss out a after finals celebrations. After all, he is the one who always make a party more alive.

Dialing for his best friend's number, searched the school grounds. After 8 calls, Woo bin finally picks up. "What." He said flatly, sounding slightly pissed off.

"Where are you, woo bin? We're going out to celebrate" ji ho inquired as he sat down on a wooden bench in the yard.

"You guys go ahead. I'm busy." He said quickly and quietly, almost like a whisper before hang up.

Frowning, Ji ho stared at his phone screen. '_Did he just hang up on me?'_ He questioned feeling slightly pissed too. Its unusual for woo bin. Woo bin rarely use that tone when he talks to the f4. Ji ho recalls the 5second call and analysis it over. Woo bin was almost whispering even though his background was eerily quiet. Barely 10 seconds later, Ji hoo figured it out.

_He's in the library!_

Running, Ji ho quickly went back to the library and searched for his brother. Sure enough, Ji ho found Woo bin sprawling on the floor at the very back of the old library.

Hands in his hair, eyebrows frowned and his eyes never left the book on his lap, reading ever so hard.

"I thought we're done with exams." He said quietly, making woo bin jumped, almost threw off the book in response.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he bellowed, forgetting that they are in the library.

"I was looking for you." Ji ho said calmly before pulled out his phone and typed in three shot sentence.

Don't wait for us. Cant make it. Sorry.

After pressing send to Yi jung's number, he shove back his phone into his pocket and lowered himself beside woo bin. "What are you studying?"

Not looking away from the book he was reading, Woo bin answered "history."

Eyebrow raised, he asked "you skipped history paper yesterday?"

Sighing woo bin looked up and meet ji ho's eyes. "I didn't take the test with the guys. I had another paper."

"but you were in the same room with them?" ji ho asked.

Sighing, Woo bin snapped "for a genius, you are sort of shallow." He said before sighing again "you can take different papers in the hall, ji hoo." He said harshly but ji ho shook it off. "What paper?" the young orphan asked again.

"nothing. Forget about it okay."

Ji ho looked at him hard and reached out for the book on woo bin's lap. Holding it in his hands, Ji hoo asked again "what paper?"

Groaning, Woo bin snatch the book from Ji hoo's hand "what the hell, ji ho. I have an exam in one hour and you are here bothering me. Go away." He huffed, clearly pissed.

Lady came and shhh-ed them before walked away after a quick apology from Ji ho.

"What did you do, woo bin?" Ji hoo asked softly, fearing that his brother might have done something illegal or something.

"God damn it, nothing!" Woo bin cried. "Did you honestly think I cheated and had to retest or something? Damn it ji hoo," he said, clearly didn't noticed how Ji hoo slightly winced when the young mafia in training inserted swear words next to his name "I had advance physics okay. now shut up or go away. I have to cover 2more chapter."

Ji ho fell silent. All this time, he thought he was the one who had extra classes. His friends never seem the type to study beyond what they needed.

"Don't look so shocked, ji hoo." Woo bin looked up. His voice were slightly softer but tint of annoyance is still present and ji ho turned to look at him. "yi jung was in advance music class too. And I took social studies."

That's it. Ji hoo dropped his jaw as he stared at the brother he thought he knew. "I knew Yi jung is in my advance music class but _you_ took social studies? What next, you're in my advance chem?"

Still not looking up from his book, woo bin nodded. "Actually, yeah. I am."

Eyes went wide as Ji hoo gasped "what?!"

Sighing, woo bin grab a nearby highlighter and highlighted some sentences in his history book. "you were too busy sleeping in that class, of course you never notice me. I couldn't blame you though. The lecture was damn boring" he said in a matter of fact voice

"I can't believe you're in my class. Why didn't you say anything?" ji ho questioned but Woo bin sighed.

"Listen, jihoo." He said, putting down his book and stared at Ji hoo "can we do this conversation later? I have only two hours and I really really need to cover these two chapters" he said, sounding almost like begging to the latter. "I've had four papers today and I'm tired so can you please let me be?" Woo bin continued but he didn't wait for an answer before picked up his book and start reading it again.

Ji hoo studied his bro for a while and looked at the worry look on his face. His face crumpled together and cold sweat appeared on his forehead. His eyes kept reading the page line over and over again, groaning occasionally. Finally, Ji hoo stood up and left Woo bin alone.

And came back with two cups of coffee.

Shaking his head lightly, Ji hoo extended his right hand "have these. You'll be fresh in no time." He said as he hand the cup.

Woo bin looked up to ji hoo and finally flash the boy a smile, showing gratitude at his brother "Thanks ji." He said, using ji hoo 's nickname.

Smiling fondly, Ji hoo again took a seat next to the worried looking boy and grab his book. This time, instead of fighting, woo bin looked at him and raise an eyebrow.

Ji hoo cleared his throat and said "I may have not know that you took 2 extra classes WITH me but I do know that you are not a last minute person." He added. " I can bet my head that you have already learned these chapters three weeks ago. You're just not confident and I can't blame you. History is never your best subject. "He smirked and Woo bin chuckled.

"So instead of wasting your time reading that same page all over again," he grinned, throwing Woo bin a playful dirty look "why don't we do what we always do.." he paused and exchanged knowing looks with Woo bin.

"lets play a quiz" they both said it simultaneously before breaking into a small laughter.

Woo bin grinned and light up instantly as he positioned himself so that they are sitting across each other. Handing Ji hoo his book –who confidently snap it shut – and they started the quiz, occasionally laughing and earned his head getting smacked by Ji hoo when he got an answer wrong.

But two hours later, after a quick thanks and agreement that they will meet at the lounge after he's done with the paper, Woo bin ran out from the library smiling.

* * *

**AN** : I PASSED MY DRIVING EXAM! Well, I passed the first stage. Haven't got an official licence yet though. Hoho. I'm sorry I didn't post any new chapters these few days. I was busy with family and exam. Huu~ anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. And yes, ji hoo isn't the only genius in f4. WOO BIN IS TOO! I mean, he's supposed to be managing TWO company right? The contracting company hence the advance physics and chemistry and another company would be the underground mafia company hence the need to have social studies~ what do you think about this one? Hehe, please tell me. And oh, I am truly sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. Anyway, take care! And review please? :)

Ps: roseflow, THANK YOU DEAR. Haha, two or three kids!? O.o haha, okay okay. But I haven't write about their wedding yet! How can they have so many kids already? Haha. Thank you once again though, for the review:D


	9. Calm

Disclaimer: I do not own boys over flowers and its characters.

* * *

Finally. 

Ha jae kyung finally get to meet woo bin.

They haven't seen each other for three months. Woo bin was carried away with his two companies and Jae kyung was pretty much lost in all the meetings and contracts. They didn't have anytime to even text each other.

So as soon as her final deal is sealed she went home and cleaned herself up before drove to Woo bin's loft. She knew too well that they are both tired but it has been too long. They really need to see each other. So when she saw him opening the door, her heart skipped a beat.

"Hi," she said, slightly breathless.

He smiled brightly at her and they both stood frozen at the front door, absorbing each other's faces. Woo bin handsome face looked so worn out. He has dark circle and his cheek bone popped showing that he might have not eaten much. On the other hand, Jae kyung blinked twice when she realized that woo bin is in his working attire. A black slacks and navy blue shirt. His tie is hanging loosely around his neck. "did you just got back from work, woo bin?" she asked, forgetting that she's still standing outside.

Woo bin looked down on himself and his hands subconsciously ran through his dark messy hair. "Yeah, bout 10 minutes ago" he said before quickly apologized and invite Jae kyung inside.

"You could have just canceled, you know." She said as she pulled off her coat and hang it on woo bin's coat hanger stand beside the door.

Woo bin shuts the door and looked at her, shrugging. "it's cool. Besides, if we delay this, god knows when we'll get to see each other." He said and she giggled. "Why don't you pick what movie you wanna watch while I go wash up" he said as he make his way to his bedroom.

"sure." She agreed as she plopped on the floor and start picking DVDs.

Five minutes later woo bin showed up wearing a white tee and green sweatpants. His hair was damp but he looked handsome anyway. "What did you pick?" he asked as he went to the kitchen, taking out the popcorn out from the microwave.

"Hunger games" she told him and he grinned. "nice pick" he commented and Jae kyung smiled proudly.

Woo bin brought the popcorn to his living room and took the DVD from Jae kyung. "go ahead and get comfortable, I'll put this in." he said and Jae kyung grinned. She quickly jumped on the couch, tucking her legs crossed, grinning happily.

Woo bin pressed play and sat quietly next to her. Not touching, whatsoever.

It's a safe position. Woo bin doesn't want to scare her off, besides they are just hanging out. Hanging out after not seeing each other for three months. Honestly, they have butterflies in their tummy and their heart beat beats fast. Jae kyung's presence made Woo bin calm after weeks of struggling with his fussy blood thirsty clients and Woo bin's presence made Jae kyung felt safe after months of working with mostly old businessmen who sometimes acted like stupid perverts.

Besides, they are not in a relationship so woo bin doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so the two young CEOs sat in silence next to each other, half watching the movie, half feeling nervous and awkward.

The movie has been going on for only half an hour before woo bin started to get tired. He love hunger games, he thought katniss is amazing and he didn't want to sleep when Jae kyung is next to him is but he have been working both day and night for the past two weeks. As hard as he tried, he just couldn't stay awake.

Despite himself, his chin tipped towards his chest as his eyes slowly closed. He straightened with a start when the movie played something explosive, folding his arms across his stomach and blinking rapidly.

He heard someone chuckled and a gentle hand tugged his elbow. "You know you can cuddle with me, right?" jae kyung said softly.

Woo bin looked at her and confessed "we've been away for months, jae. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Smiling fondly, Jae kyung tapped her thigh twice. "Come here" she said and woo bin looked at her for conformation.

Chuckling lightly, Jae kyung chirped "Yes, Binnie. You can lay down here."

Grinning like a fool, Woo bin rested his head on Jae kyung's lap. She chuckled again when Woo bin nuzzled closer to her, rubbing his cheeks against her pants. Sensing that he's a bit tense, Jae kyung combed her hands through his brownish hair. The effect seemed to work as woo bin relaxed under her touch. Sighing peacefully, Woo bin slowly fell asleep under the magic of Jae kyung's presence and hand.


	10. Boys night

Disclaimer: I do not own boys over flowers… yet. Muahahaha. This is set during those time when they are still in high school where all the drama begins. Happy reading, and tell me what you think! :)

* * *

Boys night. 

"Someone please turn down the volume" ji ho groaned, face still buried in a cushion. "I want to sleep"

Jun pyo laughed loudly and shook his head "no way, bro. movies are meant to watched with the highest volume." He snickered.

"why are you guys so awake. Its 3am and this is like our 5th movie tonight" Ji hoo whined.

"this is OUR NIGHT, YO" Woo bin said, his voice boomed loudly making Ji hoo covered his ears. "we don't sleep" he added in his normal voice as he grabbed a packet of kit-kat bars.

Finally sitting up, Ji hoo rubbed his eyes and looked around, "YAH, YI JUNG IS ASLEEP!" He cried, pointing at the young potter whose head is buried in the couch.

"mwope" Yi jung suddenly speak, raising a hand "I'm awake"

Ji hoo rolled his eyes "that's it. You guys are going to shut that t.v cause I'm going to sleep. And NO ONE can stop me."

Upon hearing that brave statement, Yi jung sat up from the couch and rubbed his eyes. "did he just say that he's going to sleep?" he asked, looking at Jun pyo and Woo bin.

Woo bin and Jun pyo grinned at each other. They then casted a knowing look to Yi jung who also snickered.

Woo bin held up his fingers and mouthed 'one, two,'

"THREEE!" the three boys shouted loudly as they launch themselves to Ji hoo. Jun pyo professionally rolled Ji hoo on this stomach, pinning him and allowing Yi jung sit on top of the young musician. Woo bin made his way to Ji hoo's face and playfully tugged Ji hoo's hair while pulling the blonde haired eyelids.

"YAH YAH!" J hoo screamed but Woo bin ignored him. "are you going to sleep tonight, Ji hoo?" Woo bin asked in a sing-song voice while the two other two boys laughed evilly on top of Ji hoo.

"YAHH, I'M TIRED!" Ji hoo cried again but Woo bin nodded at Jun pyo and Yi jung who intercepted it as a cue to tickle the poor boy underneethe them.

Jun pyo aimed at Ji hoo's feet while Yi jung went to Ji hoo's sides, making Ji hoo squirmed and laughed at the same time. "GET OFF ME YOU IDIOTS!" Ji hoo screamed as tried to kick Jun pyo away and wriggle Yi jung off his body but seriously, Ji hoo's attempt was useless against these three boys.

Woo bin clicked his tongue and shook his head. "baad ji hoo." He said, "now tell us, are you going to sleep tonight or watch out 6th movie tonight?"

Ji hoo remained his stand for about 10 minutes before Yi jung had enough and jumped on him. Literally jumped on Ji hoo as if he was sitting on a bed! After a fit of laughter, Ji hoo gave up. He had to whispered to Woo bin cause he didn't have any breath left after all the screaming and laughing.

After a loud clap from Woo bin, Yi jung stopped jumping and Jun pyo stopped tickling the guy. They quickly rolled off Ji hoo, still laughing.

"you guys are gonna pay for this" Ji hoo barked, half laughing to his brothers.

"yeah right, Ji ." Yi jung rolled his eyes "you and what army?"He added as the four of them lay on their back, laughing and pressing their stomach.

"you know guys, tonight is nice." Jun pyo confessed after another 4minutes of laughter "I haven't had this fun for months."

Woo bin turned at him and rolled his eyes "yeah." He agreed "since you met Jan di, none of us had the time to do this guys nights anymore."

"trust me, I'd trade all the drama for this anytime" Yi jung piped after inhaling a deep breath but Ji hoo scoffed "seriously, Jungie?" he raised an eyebrow "you'd even trade Ga eul?" he asked, smirking.

The potter blushed before swiftly threw a pillow to his brother.

"okay okay, enough of this heart to heart talk." Jun pyo said, standing up. "what movie are we watching next?" he asked "or do you guys up for board game? I think we have some twister thingey somewhere" he added after a beat but the other three groaned loudly.

"no way." Woo bin cried. "twisters are invented for guys and girls to take advantage of each others. We are not playing without girls" he exclaimed dramatically and the other two agreed.

"why don't we go out for a ride instead?" Ji hoo suggested "if I watch another movie I'll be sleeping in notime."

Yi jung beamed and stood up. "I call shot gun" he said as he put on his coat and went out to the car, leaving the other three confused. They stared at each other and blinked twice.

"lets just leave him out there." Jun pyo said flatly and woo bin and ji hoo nodded. They picked a dvd and watched it for 30 minutes before Yi jung stormed back inside.

"I THOUGHT WE'RE GOING FOR A RIDEEEE!"

None of the boys looked up at him but Jun pyo waved his hand and said "oh shut up Yi jung, we know you were on the phone with Ga eul."

Yi jung fell silent and turned slightly pink. Smiling to himself he just lowered himself next to Woo bin and tried to watch the movie, but his mind was thinking about Ga eul. He smiled at their conversation earlier and kept replaying her voice in his mind peacefully.

Before Ji hoo attacked him from behind and all the 'torture', laughter and tickling party begin again.

* * *

**A/N : **Phew, my first 10th chapter, yaw! i'm so proud of myself, i used to give up after my 5th chapter :D haha. anyway, can i please get another three reviews? pleaseee, it would be supermegafoxy AWESOME to kick start my march. you GUYS are so super AMAZING for following, putting my story into your fav list, for reviewing and reading. you guys really are amazing and i cant never thank you guys enough.

you guys are the best and i love you . my family dont really allow me to write but i always stayed up and your reviews really got me going. so yeahh. thank you so much.

ps: i wont be posting anything for the weekend. i'm going to my aunt's place and its a family thing. we cant bring any electronic stuff throughout the stay. it sounded aweful but its nice to see my family not holding their smartphones and staring down at their laptop all the time. haha. until monday, take care.


	11. Dad

Disclaimer: I still don't own boys over flowers and its characters. #sadlife. XD Happy reading!

* * *

Dad.

Yi jung sat at the dining table, staring down at the cold, untouched food in front of him.

Its 1.15 am but yi jung was determined to wait for him. To wait for his father. Usually yi jung couldn't be bothered about his father. They don't even see each other much since he was in high school. His father spend most of his time at clubs, shoving alcohols down his throat and going at girls who are obviously blind and crazy for money. And after coming back from Sweden, yi jung moved out completely of the mansion. He bought a cozy apartment in the outskirts of Seoul but rather near to ga eul's work place.

Yi jung stopped waiting for his father to come home and eat dinner with him for a long time but tonight, he step inside the dusty old mansion and start cooking. So yi jung is determined to wait. Yi jung have something important to talk to his father. And when the clock strike 2am, yi jung heard the front door clicked open. He took a deep breath and straightens himself up. He knew his father would probably come home drunk but he still prayed that maybe for once, only tonight, his father would come home to him sober.

And yi uttered a quick thanks to the higher power when he saw his father, walking straight. "yi jung." He said curtly.

"father," yi jung started. "join me for dinner?" he continued and noticed his father frowned lightly.

Shrugging, his father took off his coat and sat at the chair, across yi jung. "supper." He corrected his son.

Yi jung didn't give any reaction, he just stared at his amazingly sober father. "You're sober." He stated as he scoop some rice into his father's bowl.

Smirking, the So Hyun Sub said "you looked shocked."

"who wouldn't?"

Reaching out for the cold chicken wing, Hyun sub boldly said "well, you couldn't enjoy sex if you are drunk now, can you?"

Yi jung's face fell at that sentence and he put back his poker face. "I need to tell you something, dad."

"I'm all ears." He said, stuffing his mouth with food.

"I'm going to propose Ga Eul." Yi jung said, looking straight at his father.

He looked up from his bowl and looked at his son. They remained silent for a few seconds before Hyun Sub cleared his throat. "when?"

"tomorrow."

Hyun sub nodded twice and continue eating. Yi jung stared at the man he called father and sighed. "that will be all, father." He said, standing up. "enjoy your food." He added before walked to grab his coat and car keys.

When he reached the front door, he heard his father called him. "Yi jung."

Yi jung froze. He turned but his hands didn't leave the door knob. Hearing his name coming out from the old man lips still sounded weird till this day. "yes father?"

Hyun Sub walked to yi jung and dig into his pocket and pulled out a shining metal. Hyun sub extended his arm. "here." He said.

Yi jung stared at Hyun sub and looked down to his hand. "what's this?" yi jung asked without taking it.

"it belongs to your mother." Hyun sub said flatly. "she would be happy if you take it."

Yi jung stared at the gold diamond ring. Slowly, he took it from his father. "I thought you threw all mother's things." He accused but Hyun Sub shrugged. "I threw your step mother's stuff. Not your mom's. " He said flatly and the two So stared at each other in silence again.

"yi jung, listen." Hyun sub piped after a solid 5seconds of silence. "I know that my relationship with your mother wasn't good, but we loved each other once. I loved her and married her. That ring isn't so fancy but I bought it and she wore it. It once marked our love toward each other. You probably already bought your own ring but whether you use it or not, I know your mom would want me to pass it to you."

Yi jung looked at the wrinkled man and said "why didn't you gave it to hyung? He got married years ago."

Hyun sub stared down at the floor and sighed "because he gave up on us." looking up, he continued. "he gave up on you."

Yi jung narrowed his eyes and his father added "I weren't always with you, yi jung. But you always came back. You stayed at woo bin's place sometimes but you come home and stayed for a week or two. You went to Sweden but don't think I didn't notice that you came back during holidays, went to your mother's grave, cleaned up my room and cook meals." He said, with a small smile. "I might have given up on you, but you never did."

Yi jung blinked at his father's words. All this time, he'd thought his father never noticed him, never care about him. But he did, and unconsciously, a thin line of smile formed on Yi jung's lips. His father saw that and he too smiled. "you don't have to use it for tomorrow but keep it. " Hyun sub said and yi jung nodded.

The two men have grown so distant from each other all these years they didn't even leaned in for hugs. Hyun sub just extended his arm again and held his hand out for a handshake. Yi jung looked down at the hand before he too extended his arm and shook it firmly.

"go marry her. She's worth it." Hyun sub said and yi jung nodded again.

"thanks dad." He let out and hyun sub turned his back and walk away. Yi jung looked at his father's back before walked out to his car.

Smiling to himself he started the engine. Then his phone started to ring. It was woo bin.

Yi jung pressed the phone to his ear "yeah?"

"where are you?"

"I'm driving, woo bin. Make it quick."

Woo bin sighed."your dad have been searching for you. He met me just now and even hired my man to look for you. Go visit him, Jungie"

Yi jung remained silent for a while before he said quietly. "just did"

Woo bin paused for a second and let out a brief "proud of you, bro." he said and yi jung can hear the latter smiled through his voice. "Drive safe." Woo bin added and hung up.

Yi jung smiled to himself as he drove back to his apartment, holding the gold ring tight in his hand making a mental note to invite his father for a dinner with Ga Eul and himself for the second time.


	12. Lunch

Disclaimer : I do not own boys over flowers and its characters. If I do, I'd give ji ho a girlfriend! :P

Lunch.

Ga eul groaned loudly as the clock strike 1.30pm

She was supposed to go out with Yi jung at 2 but her work is nowhere near done. Finally made up her mind, she picked up her phone and dialed Yi jung's number.

"Ga eul?" yi jung voiced peeped. "You're quick; I was just leaving my office."

Sighing, Ga eul took a deep breath and said "I can't make it. I can't join you for lunch"

"oh." Yi jung said, not trying to hide his disappointment. Both of them have been so busy they rarely have time to see each other except during the weekends. "What happened?" Yi jung asked.

Pressing her phone in between her shoulder and ear, she picked up another paper and start marking it. "Mrs Jung, one of our teachers almost gave birth in class!" she said, "Can you believe it? She was teaching and the next thing we knew was her students screaming for help."

Yi jung chuckled as he listen. Ga eul's voice is always so soothing, he can't be sad for long. "Really? How did that happen?"

Ga eul swiftly mark the papers, trying her best to talk and read her students writing as best as she could. " I guess the baby is premature. She isn't due for another 3weeks."

"so what does that has got to do with you not being able to join me for lunch, Ga eul-yang?" Yi jung asked, keeping his voice soft and cal,

It wasn't loud, and Yi jung is certain Ga eul tried her best to hide her sigh but he heard it nevertheless. "We have our annual open day in two weeks and I have tons of papers unmarked." She said.

"But it's hers right? The papers left unmarked was the other teacher's job right?" he said. His voice is dangerously low.

"Yi jung, please understand. Mrs jung is my friend too. And she's in labor right now, do you expect her to be marking papers?"

"She should have finished it days ago like you!" he let out.

"Yi jung, I'm sorry but I can't go for lunch with you." She said after a loud sigh before quickly hung up.

Yi jung groaned and dropped himself back to his chair. After minutes of banging his head in frustration he picked up his phone and dialed Ji hoo's number. The guy picked up after two rings.

"hello Yi jung."

"Hey, jii.. Do you uh, wanna eat lunch?" he asked. His hands ran through his hair.

"I thought you are going out with Ga eul?"

"She canceled it." Yi jung sighed. "I guess her work is too important." He said, pouting.

Ji ho laughed. "Are you pouting right now So Yi jung?" he asked and Yi jung quickly shook his head even though Ji hoo couldn't see him.

"ANIOO!" he shouted but Ji hoo just laughed.

"seriously Junggie, you're pissed off cause Ga eul can't join you for lunch? You've been canceling your lunch dates with her for more than 10 times since last month year. Give her a break will ya."

Yi jung sigh. "I know. I'm just pissed that she had to do other people's job. It's unfair." He said, pouting again.

"If you feel that way, how do you think she feels?" Ji hoo asked wisely. "She must felt more frustrated than you. Do you honestly she prefers sitting in that school then meeting you?"

Yi jung fell silent. He didn't think it that way. "What should I do, Jii?"

Ji hoo laughed again and said "and I though you are the most romantic on in F4!" Ji hoo laughed loudly. "Go meet her of course! If she can't meet you, why don't you bring the lunch to her instead?"

Yi jung smiled at the idea and brighten up. "thanks ji. You're the best!" he said excitedly and hangs up.

_Two hours later... _

Ga eul's stomach growled in hunger. "aw, please wait, tummy. I'll fill you up once I'm done with this stack okay." She said softly while patting her stomach.

Yi jung who was standing at the door let out a chuckle, making ga eul jumped.

"YI JUNG SUNBAE!" she squealed and yi jung laughed.

"you looked like a kid opening her present on Christmas morning, Ga eul-yang." He commented as he walked to her table and laid out the stuff he made. "It's just me."

Ga eul looked at him and pout. "it's not just you, it YOU!" she said excitedly. Yi jung chuckled and leaned in over her desk for a quick peck on the lips. After turning slightly red, Ga eul looked down at the containers and turned to look at him "what's this?" she asked. Her voice was slightly high.

Yi jung smiled. "Well, since you can't come for lunch ,I decided to bring the lunch to you." He said softly with a smile.

"aw, thank you sunbae." She said and yi jung nodded. Even though both of them are in real relationship but yi jung love it when his girlfriend call him sunbae. Unlike Woo bin who insisted Ga eul to call him 'oppa', so Yi jung just tell her that she can call him just by his name, but ga eul said she felt more comfortable calling him sunbae. He was fine with it so the name stuck till today.

"Come on, let's eat." Yi jung piped in once he have opened all the container lids. He made her simple food. Just some kimchi bokkeumbap, bibimbap and some Gukwa-ppang. Its 3pm and he's starving but his face fell when he looked at Ga eul. Food was served but her eyes are stuck on the papers. Her hands move quickly across the white paper, scribbling some remarks as she marked it.

"Ga eul." he called calmly. "let's eat."

Ga eul looked up and bit her lips. "I have another 9 of these third grade papers. I'll join you once I'm done with them."

Yi jung is annoyed but he remained silent. He watched Ga eul sigh and picked up another piece of paper and start marking it.

After 11seconds, Yi jung grinned evilly and picked up a bibimbap. "Ga eul-yang, open up" he said, leaning over her desk.

Ga eul looked up from the papers, shocked to find a round bibimbap made with love so close in front of her eyes. She opened her mouth to protest but Yi jung stopped her. "Just open your mouth or I will start making airplane noises" he said, trying hard not to laugh.

Ga eul giggled at him. "yah, I'm not a kindergartener. Put it downnn!" she said, pushing away Yi jung's hand.

"anio Ga eul. come onnnn…" he said. "The airplane is about to crash…pheww…we need landing lane quick! Mayday mayday.. wee wee wee ringggg ringgg~ feeewwww~" he said as he added weird-sounds–nothing-like-an-airplane noises.

Ga eul giggled loudly but finally gave up. She opened her mouth and Yi jung feed her the bibimbap gently. "good girl!" he said, patting her head lightly.

Ga eul chew the food down and laughed at first but then she decided to be angry. Or at least she pretended to be angry. She crossed her arms across her chest and put. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Yi jung, who laughed loudly.

"What, are you mad at me Ga eul-yang?" he asked in between laughter.

But all he got was Ga eul staring at him, not saying a word.

Yi jung formed his signature smirk and leaned closer to Ga eul. He was practically on top of Ga eul's desk. Ga eul amazingly manage to keep a straight face despite Yi jung's moves but all her toughness broke once Yi jung met his lips to hers.

Their kiss was simple at first but then Yi jung decided to break all rules and deepen the kiss. Ga eul tried to push yi jung away but eventually she melted like ice under the sun. Ga eul responded to the kiss and their kiss turned into something more passionate. 80seconds later however, they found themselves flat on the floor after falling backward from Ga eul's chair.

The kiss was broken and the two love birds laughed.

"I can't believe you just made us fall!" Ga eul exclaimed, slightly breathless from their kiss but Yi jung who was on top of her just grinned.

He licked his lips and cupped Ga eul's face. "If falling is what it cost for that kind of kiss, I'd take any fall any day." He commented before leaned in to kiss Ga eul again.

Ga eul smiled as they kissed deeper, but she managed to send a quick thanks to her lucky stars that most of the teachers had already went home.

* * *

**AN**: ahaha, so? What do you think? I never write bout yi jung and ga eul before but here's for all you soeul lovers out there~ hee :)

Review perhaps? :)


	13. merlin?

**A/n: Nothing I can say to all of you except I am truly very sorry for not updating as much. I hope you guys still love this collection.**

**No JaeBin, just some Bromance, and Merlin. :D**

**Disclaimer : I do not own boys over flowers, I do however own an undying love towards those boys and the girls in the drama series. :) happy reading.**

* * *

Woo bin was staring at the tv screen, watching merlin when his bedroom door burst open, revealing a very stressed looking So yi jung. "hey,dude." He called, acknowledging yi jung's presence.

How his brother responded? Yi jung pretty much slammed his bag to the wall, roughly pulled off his tie and yanked quite a few of his shirt's button off in order to loosen up and threw himself on the sofa.

Woo bin grinned at Yi jung's behavior. This isn't unusual. They have been after all grew up together. Yi jung always get pretty messed up after spending too much time in his pot making studio. "another bad day?" he asked, trying to calm yi jung down.

"bad doesn't even come close. It was..." yi jung paused and groaned loudly with his hands yanking his hair. "Urghhh!"

This is way bad. Woo bin thought so he stood up from the floor and reach for a soda. "Breathe bro. or Curse. Either way it will make you feel better." Woo bin said plopping himself next to the young potter, handing the soda can.

But yi jung ignored the drink. He groaned again and took a deep breath. "today was fucking fucked up." He finally said it. "Firstly the clay was too hard, then somehow the tap got broken and no water came out and to top it off, the freaking oven was screwed." Yi jung revealed with frustration. "and then I had to face 45 minutes of traffic just to reach home and to find out that I left my keys." He added before sighing. Woo bin let yi jung calm down and didn't say anything for a while until yi jung took a deep breath and leaned over to his shoulder.

"I hate today." He mumbled, half sighing again.

Woo bin smiled and patted yi jung's back. "there there, you could have called me." He said before adding. "and for the thousand times, you can always crash here." He added.

Yi jung didn't reply anything. He just sat there quietly, staring at Arthur and Merlin bickering over about a set of Arthur's armor that Merlin had forget to polish.

Woo bin smiled to himself and patted yi jung's head. "you should curse more often, yi jung. You calm down quicker then usual." Woo bin teased but yi jung ignored him. he was already half way sleeping with woo bin not far behind.

By the time the credit rolls, Jo Aei Young came home from office and went to check on her son, but she smiles fondly over the sight of the two boys sleeping uncomfortably yet so peacefully on the couch, next to each other.

* * *

**Reviews,maybe? and prompts? :)**


	14. Faith

**Faith.**

* * *

He's freaking out. So many eyes watching his moves, so many critics and questions coming regarding his decisions in the companies and so many things to do, so little time. Time pass so quickly lately he felt like he's suffocating.

Being Song Woo Bin is hard. Maybe you think being Gu Jun Pyo or Yoon Ji Ho or So Yi Jung is hard but the truth is being Song Woo Bin is the hardest. Why? Maybe because he have to lead two very different companies instead of just one like his friends and he is not suppose to reveal anything about his 'underground' company for the sake of safety so imagine doing two things, leading more than just one company workers and having to deal with two life, legal and illegal.

That week things got so hectic and harsh he feels like breaking down. He is only 22 after all, all the loads are so heavy for him. screaming in frustration, woo bin push all the documents off his table and end up sitting on the floor with his head between his legs, trying hard to calm down.

And then he felt her presence. He could smell her signature strawberry scent, and he heard her light footsteps. He wanted to look up but tears were already falling, his ego stopped him.

However, when her arm snakes across his back and pulls him into a hug, he can't help himself but to lean in and sobbed into her shoulder.

"There there." She said, rubbing his back soothingly. "let it out." she whispers.

"Everyone is expecting the best from me, they are always questioning my decisions. what if i messed up? what is i made the wrong move?" he finally spoke after a few minutes. He also have changed his position and instead of sobbing into her shoulder, she let him rest on her lap as she stroke his hair fondly. "I'm scared, omma."

Smiling faintly, Ae Young knows what woo bin actually means. Her son doesn't care about other people's opinion, but he cares about what his father thinks of his decisions. With a small smile, Ae Young told her son, "Your father believes in you. He knows your limits and he knows how you work. Just because you messed up once or twice it doesn't mean you have failed him. I'm sure that in whatever you do, he's proud of it."

Upon hearing so, woo bin finally get his acts together and sits up. His tears were long gone but finally his heart doesn't feel so anxious anymore. He looked at his mother and gave her a small smile. "thank you omma" he said but Ae Young just ruffled his hair and stood up.

"I brought you some food, eat it while finishing your job, alright." She said as she walks out the door, leaving her young son behind with a complete faith in him.

He is after all her son.

:)

* * *

**a/n: Sorry. I just got into law school and things got pretty amazing. Please don't hate me. I really am sorry :(**


End file.
